


Losing the Shell

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Post-Canon, bittersweet recollections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompts: memory, corset</p>
    </blockquote>





	Losing the Shell

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompts: memory, corset

He had been her loyal servant, fulfilling every need she hadn't known she had until he had done it for her. Azkadellia sat in her tower room in the palace, overlooking the rebuilding in the OZ that DG was overseeing. She wasn't trusted, she wasn't loved, she wasn't wanted.

But she had been, once upon a time. She had been _wanted_ with a desperation that made her ache to remember it.

Zero had unlaced her gold corset, lips pressed against the back of her neck. He had tasted her skin, sliding his lips across the exposed skin as every lace came undone. He pushed her corset open wide, his hands slipping inside the liner. His hands cupped her breasts, fingers teasing her aching nipples with his touch. He could make her come right there, like that, bent over her desk with his hands on her breasts.

But it never stopped there. Off came the corset, off came the dress and the voluminous skirts until she was standing in her stockings and boots and nothing else. He would press kisses along her spine, a hand at her breast and a hand between her legs. The tension would bleed from her as he worked her body with his hands, pressing kisses on her skin, whispering prayers for her. He would lift her up onto her desk when she was loose-limbed and smiling at him lazily. Only then would he kiss her mouth, only then would he slide his tongue between her lips to stroke hers. Only then would he think to part her legs and enter her, moving slowly and with abject reverence.

Azkadellia looked down at the OZ from her tower window. Zero was imprisoned in the dungeon and she didn't wear corsets anymore. The memory of his touch was too much to bear.

She was loved once. She mattered once.


End file.
